shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chucklesome Trucks
|producer = * Ian McCue * Tracy Blagdon |series = Marsha Mello's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! |series_no = MM.03 |number = |released = 9 September 2019 |previous = Crowning Around |next = The Other Big Engine }}Chucklesome Trucks is the upcoming third episode of Marsha Mello's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!. Plot Rebecca defies expectations when she works with the Troublesome Trucks and has a very amusing day. Characters *Marsha Mello *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Nia *Rebecca *Winston *Annie and Clarabel *Troublesome Trucks *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Ryan (cameo) *Philip (cameo) *Judy and Jerome (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Carly (cameo) *Big Mickey (cameo) *The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) Shopkins Stories *World Wide Vacation (Part 1) *A Walk in the Park *The Shopville Games (Part 4) Production Co-creator Tyler Scott had been wanting to make an episode that he could style after Dr. Seuss stories that he would read to his children, and at the same time wondered which story from Thomas & Friends, given that his mother had suggested a policy that Thomas would not be depicted as a Shopkin, and most of the television series besides the books (i.e. the biographies of Nia) were letters. He ended up choosing Chucklesome Trucks, one of the twenty-third series episodes and it proved to be a time-consuming challenge, but in the end, proved to be very successful. Meanwhile, Big World just went through some backlash from confused and disappointed fans regarding the lack of Goofy Songs with Marsha in the previous episode. Tyler went to voice actor for Marsha Mello, Kate Higgins, and told her to come up with a new goofy song. While shaving, Kate looked for her razor and started singing to herself, "Oh, where is my razor?" and later suggested it to Tyler. Kate was unmarried and had no children at the time, so she did not realize that children might get the idea to look for their parents' razors, so Tyler suggested they find another, much less dangerous, object one would find in a bathroom, and thus Kate wrote The Hairbrush Song. Tyler then went on to make another pop culture spoof for the second segment after spoofing World Fair (Part 3), this time based on the episode A Walk in the Park. Cast UK *Kate Higgins as Marsha Mello *John Hasler as Thomas *Keith Wickham as Gordon and the Fat Controller *Rob Rackstraw as James and the Troublesome Trucks *Nigel Pilkington as Percy *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachael Miller as Rebecca *Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks *Kerry Shale as the Troublesome Trucks *Matt Wilkinson as Winston US *Kate Higgins as Marsha Mello *Joseph May as Thomas *Kerry Shale as Gordon and the Troublesome Trucks *Rob Rackstraw as James and the Troublesome Trucks *Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks *Jules de Jongh as Emily *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachael Miller as Rebecca *Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel *Matt Wilkinson as Winston *Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia *References to the first series episodes, Thomas and the Trucks and Dirty Objects as well as the second series episode, Percy Takes the Plunge are made. **Stock footage from The Adventure Begins is used during the scene of Thomas and the Trucks; due to this, Thomas lacks his Series 23 updates. **In the CGI remake of Percy Takes the Plunge, Percy's accident occurs at Brendam as opposed to Knapford Harbour. *The song Rebecca and the Troublesome Trucks sing is sung to the tune of the English nursery rhyme, Polly Put the Kettle On. Goofs *Emily's buffers are black instead of silver. *When James crashes into the tar tankers for the second time, he is already covered in tar before he actually hits the tankers. *In the scene of Emily and Rebecca talking at Knapford, Annie and Clarabel are clipping through the shed door and disappear between shots. *In the UK version, Thomas does not shout "Woo-hoo!" when he jumps off Gordon's Hill at the beginning. In Other Languages Category:Marsha Mello's Adventures Episodes